videogamescentralfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Video Game References
Synopsis A list compiling video game references in many forms of Media. Games Mirror's Edge *In the console ports of the game, stomping on an enemy from above awards the player with the achievement/trophy "Hey, It's-a- me!" which is an infamous catchphrase from the Super Mario Bros. series. Mirror's Edge - Hey, it's-a-me! (10G) Klonoa(Series) *Klonoa's cap has an 8-bit Pac-Man character engraved on it, which is a nod to the famous series of the same name, made by the same company(Namco.) Castle in the Darkness *At one part in the game, the player can walk into a room, and see the main character of the titular Legend of Zelda series guarding a large treasure chest. Talking to him displays the text "It's dangerous to go alone. Take this." An infamous catchphrase uttered at the beginning of the first game in the series. Kid Icarus Uprising *In the Land Battle tutorial, Palutena remarks how the dash animation is similiar to a game called "Super Bash Sisters". Pit corrects her and tells her it's "Super Smash Bros". Palutena still doesn't believe him. Masahiro Sakurai, creator of the famous Super Smash Bros. series was in charge of this game. Super Bash Sisters? (Kid Icarus Uprising) *If the player is idle while using a bow, a dialogue will initiate between Pit and Paluena where Pit remarks how he used bows in "the last brawl". Palutena becomes concerned for his well-being, and Pit retorts that "it was a smash!". Palutena then tells him "I can't imagine you in a Melee!" to which Pit replies "That's because I wasn't." This is another reference to the Super Smash Bros series, as Pit wasn't in Super Smash Bros Melee, however he did appear as a trophy. He later appeared in Super Smash Bros Brawl released for he Nintendo Wii in 2008. Kid Icarus Uprising Dialogue - Smash Bros. Reference *In Chapter 21: The Chaos Vortex, a conversation between Viridi and Pit initiates regarding Komaytos. Pit says they look very similiar to Metroids. Viridi becomes agitated and tells him to "Stop right there!" Metroids are enemies in another Nintendo series, of the same name. *In the same chapter, Pit says "the Aurums are doing their best Game & Watch impression" a reference to Nintendo's handheld Game & Watch systems of the 1980's. *At the end of the game, if the player waits on the screen with the feather for 5 minutes, Hades will begin talking, and will tell Pit that defeating Hades, keeper of the underworld must make him "the most powerful Nintendo character of all time" adding that "8-bit Pit would have never made it this far." Kid Icarus Uprising - True Ending's Secret Message (HUGE SPOILER!!!) Cartoons The Amazing World of Gumball * An episode called "The Tape", features the 8-bit spider Ocho using the konami code to headbutt a $ Block reminiscent of the ? Block from the Super Mario Bros series. *In the episode "The Words" Gumball & Darwin initiate a battle parodying the Street Fighter series,complete with hadoukens and a "Continue? screen" with Gumball's dialogue. *The episode "The Flower" has Gumball trying to kick the character Leslie while shouting "Hadouken!" *In the episode "The Treasure" when Anais, Gumball and Darwin knock down a wall,a sound similiar to the Zelda "Found a secret" chime can be heard. *The episode "The Phone" has Gumball and Darwin playing a game similiar to Space Invaders, with Ocho imitating the movements of the game in the climax of the episode. *"The Console" involves Gumball and Darwin simulating a real-life JRPG in Elmore, with "Inverted Paradox" being a reference to the Final Fantasy series. *In another Ocho themed episode from Season 5 entitled "The Uncle" Ocho mentions how his uncle is Mario, causing Gumball to joke about him go-karting, playing golf and grabbing stars. Gumball also navigates a Super Mario Bros -inspired obstacle course. At the end of the episode, it's revealed that his uncle isn't the real Mario, but his dad is "A blue hedgehog that runs fast" alluding to Sonic from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *In the episode "House Of Bloos" the extremasaurus chases Bloo in a manner similiar to the Pac-Man series, complete with sound effects. *In the episode "Blooooo" Wilt, Eduardo and Coco use a vacuum cleaner to catch ghosts, in a reference to Luigi's Mansion. Dick Figures *In the movie, Red is shown playing an old-school video game resembling the original Super Mario Bros. Mario's catch-phrase "Mama-Mia" can be heard. Shaun the Sheep *The Nintendo Video exclusive episode "Shaun Goes Old-School" shows Shaun playing the original Super Mario Bros on his DS,while jumping around the farm in a vein similar to the game. The handheld he is using,looks suspiciously like a DS lite,which never actually had a port of the game in question. Anime Lucky Star * During an episode preview after the credits of the episode "That Feeling", Konata references the infamous Infinite Lives cheat from the original Super Mario Bros. This reference is not present in the actual episode. *In Episode 8, Konata and her friends have to run a 100m dash. Konata begins running along in an 8-bit Track & Field fashion. No Game No Life *A PSP is shown on the table in Episode 1, this time called the "DSP". *A sound unique to the Nintendo DS can be heard during the Rock, Paper Scissors prediction in Episode 2. The same sound that appears in Brain Training, when you get an answer right and in New Super Mario Bros, in the castle that loops. *In Episode 3, When Sora barges into the coronation ceremony, "Objection!" font from the Phoenix Wright series is shown. *In the preview for Episode 6, Sora can be heard making an Arrow to the Knee joke and Stephanie Dola exclaims "Stop!" This of course, was the incorrect translation as it is actually "to the knee". Watamote *In Episode 1, the main character Tomoko can be seen playing the game "Duel Love" for the Nintendo DS, before throwing the system onto her bed. WATAMOTE - I'm coming soon The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *In the episode "Remote Island Syndrome: Part Two" Haruhi initiates a statement reminiscent of the Phoenix Wright series,complete with the signature "Objection!" stance. Kiniro Mosaic *In Episode 10, when Aya tries to call Yoko, her siblings hold up a box with a character that bears a striking resemblance to Mario, the main character of the Super Mario Bros series. Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *In Episode 3, when Tohru invites all her dragon friends to Kobayashi's apartment party, Makoto is shown teaching Fafnir how to play Dark Souls, and Kanna and Tohru play a game reminiscent of Mario Kart towards the end of the episode. Kobayashi san Chi No Maid Dragon - Dark Souls and Mario kart YouTube Smosh *In the episode REAL MARIO LAVA FLOOR! Ian is seen playing a lava level from Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World on his GameBoy Advance SP. Anthony knocks it to the floor and the floor becomes the level itself. Anthony reveals he wants to beat the level himself,before Ian. The classic overworld theme is heard over a series of level screens. Shortly afterwards, Ian introduces a cut-away gag where Anthony tries to steal a Kart from Mario Kart 7 from someone,then shooting him in the private parts as he zooms on by,in the GTA style. The two decide to team up. Both enter a pipe and begin eating real-life mushrooms. Afterwards,they replicate the "Getting Big" sound from the series,as they get taller. After Anthony leap-frogs over Ian to get to the game himself,Ian tries to commit suicide by jumping into the "lava" and ends up inadvertedly making a "bridge" that leads Anthony right to a Wii U. Anthony commits suicide too, after stating "the Wii U has no games". Both fail their attempt and repeatedly get burned. Music *One of the lyrics in Cee Lo Green's "Fuck You" song is "I guess he's an XBOX, and I'm more Atari." *Additionally, one of the lyrics in Eminem and Rihanna's "Love the Way You Lie" song is "You don't get another chance. Life is no Nintendo game" Referencing how on an original NES, you could easily hit the reset button on the console, to get another chance at the game. *GameGrumps hosts Arin and Danny created a band together that focuses on video game songs, called Starbomb *Jirard Kahil(Better known as That One Video Gamer and The Completionist) created an album where video game villains sing called Big Bad Bosses. Category:Lists